Talk:Princess Ruto
Ganondorf wrote the note? I didn't see anything in the game to indicate that. I always assumed that Ruto wrote the note, but she didn't want to admit it. We should keep this sort of speculation out of the articles... :In regards to your question: it is a theory presumably derived from the impression that Ruto's monologue (when the letter is initially referenced to her) was earnest (i.e. her denial, bewilderment, etc.), in addition to the terse, vague writing style presented in the letter itself. I believe there may be other factors which strengthen this particular theory, including the circumstances involved around it and Ruto's disappearance (e.g. Ruto's statement that she has been oft-swallowed by Jabu-Jabu and thus, accustomed to exploring his innards which contradicts the bulk of the letter's content). :Additionally, I find that a little, reasonable speculation in some articles concerning unanswered plot holes in the canon would not be so greatly detrimental to some articles, but nevertheless, you do make a good point. The writer of that letter is not once revealed at any point in the game after King Zora removes it from the bottle. As a result, any wild guesses are fanon. I will reword it more appropriately. --Altar 05:04, 4 September 2007 (UTC) question Why did ruto write "please don't tell my father" in the note? Solar flute 01:14, 27 June 2008 (UTC) :Because she didn't want her father to know that she is inside a huge fish? I dunno. --AuronKaizer 18:32, 27 June 2008 (UTC) Image Can we get a closeup of the face? The full-body drawing was something I noticed as a kid, and while I don't have a problem with it now, there may be someone who does. DAWUSS 03:13, 11 July 2008 (UTC) :Don't worry, I think all christian fundamentalists are automatically banned or something. And Wikias aren't censored...as if this would need it anyway. It's all natural son. --AuronKaizer 19:57, 12 July 2008 (UTC) ::Is that how it goes? Just checking. I know the LOZ as a series is no stranger to controversy, but I also wanted to make sure all the angles are covered. ;) DAWUSS 21:26, 18 August 2008 (UTC) Clear things up ruto is dead as adult link. SPOILER ALERT basicly, every sage has to be created by the person given the duty dieing, as clearly seen in zelda oot! if not, ask me how naburu became a sage, that's right! she was killed by 2 witches! that's how she became a sage! ruto, unknown reason, died! don't know how she died but she had to in order to get into the sage area! saria, again you got me, but i bet it was ugly! anyway the point is, the sages can only be established by adult link, and when he turns into a kid it reverses the affects! sheika did not want that so he sent link to the forest, while he guarded the one thing to reverse the affects of the dead ones: the master sword. thus, if link was kid, you revive ruto by going back in time, shieka did not take long to stop guarding the sword! so that's my theory, post cooments if you have a better idea. No, she's not dead, and the sages ascend, they don't have to die. Nabooru never got killed by Twinrova, she was brainwashed. Don't be so idiotic. -Stars talk http://i2.photobucket.com/albums/y27/pyroac/Starssprite.gif 00:32, July 8, 2010 (UTC) Stars, be nice. Yes, it doesn't hold much water, but they obviously thought it through for a long time. It would be a great theory if not for the fact that sages don't have to be dead. Dawn Of A New Day (is cool) reply to 2 poeple no! i'm not talking about the sages themselves being dead, but the other forms are dead! get your facts right on my posts! nabooru ws dead from dark magic, and she became a sage for that, her sage form is still alive, got it? i'm saying ruto died becuase that was 7 years into the future on the game, death of sages former selves= become that sage. GOT IT MEMORIZED? You need to stop being rude. And to actually sign your posts. --'Jazzi Jäzzi ' 19:41, July 7, 2010 (UTC) They didn't die at all... -Stars talk http://i2.photobucket.com/albums/y27/pyroac/Starssprite.gif 01:05, July 8, 2010 (UTC) Sages Can't Marry Quote Ruto apparently says something about sages not being allowed to marry. Does anyone know the actual quote? I've looked for it in text dumps and videos to no avail. I ask because it is referenced all over the place but is not consistent. I've heard that sages can't marry, can't have descendants, can't marry till after their sage duty is done, etc..--Fierce Deku (talk) 01:59, January 13, 2011 (UTC) :I believe she implies something like that when she says "I grant my eternal love to you. Well, that's what I want to say, but I don't think I can offer that now." That being said, that is the closest quote I can find and it doesn't seem very decisive. So that should probably be removed or reworded. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 02:53, January 13, 2011 (UTC) ::It's too vague, and I always hated how that appeared in the page anyway. --AuronKaizer ''' 03:22, January 13, 2011 (UTC) Spoilers Why does it say in the second paragraph "being one of the seven sages"? That should be removed or put in a different place, or have a spoiler tag. Zelda II There's a note saying that Ruto's notoriety as a sage lead to a village being named after her in Zelda II. However, Zelda II takes place in the defeat timeline in which there were either no sages, or their efforts were unsuccessful. Thus it doesn't seem canonically likely that Ruto, or any of the sages, would gain any sort of popularity for failing, or even not existing. 19:28, June 14, 2013 (UTC) :Doesn't link fail to seal Ganon in that timeline leaving the sages to succeed? Meh the official timeline is all BS anyway so I wouldn't worry about it too much. Oni Link 20:42, June 14, 2013 (UTC) How did Ruto evade the ESRB? (It's Thinking 2......... 00:00, March 24, 2014 (UTC)) Semantic reference I was looking at the script from the game to see how often she is addressed in alternate forms. We can see for example, that Ruto does not sign her note with the title "princess" and that her father King Zora also at one point just calls her "Ruto", albeit sandwiched between two moments of using the full "Princess Ruto" title. :Princess Ruto is in charge of preparing his meals, morning and night. :We haven't found Princess Ruto even though some of us have searched as far as Lake Hylia... :Oh, my dear, sweet Princess Ruto... Where has she gone? :"Help me. I'm waiting for you inside Lord Jabu-Jabu's belly. --'''Ruto :Ho, this letter! It's from Princess Ruto!! :Our guardian god, Lord Jabu-Jabu, would never eat my dear Princess Ruto! :Of course, you'll go find Ruto. :Please find my dear Princess Ruto immediately... Zora! :I am Ruto, Princess of the Zoras. :Princess Ruto got the Spiritual Stone! But why Princess Ruto? :Oh, hi Link! You're all Princess Ruto will talk about lately! :Princess Ruto has gone to Lake Hylia and has not come back... :Oh, my dear, sweet Princess Ruto... Where has she gone? :I see... Princess Ruto went to the Water Temple... :It's me, your fiancée, Ruto! Princess of the Zoras! :You received the Water Medallion! Ruto awakens as a Sage and adds her power to yours! :Did Ruto want to thank me? :Together, you and Princess Ruto destroyed the evil monster! :It seems Princess Ruto somehow got inside Jabu-Jabu's belly... :They say that Ruto, the Zora Princess who is known for her selfish nature, likes a certain boy... Interesting also, when she awakens as a sage, the game goes from using the title ("from Princess Ruto") to simply "Ruto" ("Medallion! Ruto awakens"), Ruto calls herself "Ruto" in person (though unlike her note, in person she is prone to affixing "princess of the Zoras" after) and Sheik also abbreviates it to just Ruto at first but then switches to it in full. I am wondering if any official guides ever called her anything like "Sage Ruto" post-medallion, or if she was ever called Queen Ruto. Do any works (perhaps official comics) deal with the idea of King Zora (who looks pretty old) passing on and his daughter becoming Queen Regnant? I noticed that on page 89 of the Hyrule Historia that there are 2 separate captions for her old and younger version. You can see the katakana ルト pronounced ru-to written for her old version at the top, but at the bottom you can see ルト followed by some other symbol. It's hard to make out without a high-res cap. http://jisho.org/search/%E5%A7%AB shows there are several ways to pronounce 姫 and subtler differences in meaning What stands out to me is that the Historia uses 姫 for the young version but not for the adult version. Almost as if 姫 should only apply to the young version. While it is true in the future that King Zora still calls her "Princess Ruto", she is now an adult so her choice to be simply "Ruto" may take precedence. Should the Historia semantics support the idea that "Princess Ruto" refers to the young one while "Ruto" or "Sage Ruto" ought to refer to the adult one? talk2ty 09:26, January 9, 2018 (UTC)